Comme le jour et la nuit
by lowe51
Summary: On pouvait en effet se demander ce que c'est deux personnes avaient en communs car elles étaient totalement différentes, comme le jour et la nuit.


Hello everybody~~ Voilà ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien posté si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours ça va faire 4 ans ! Pendant cette période je n'avais pas le temps de me concentrer pour écrire mais dorénavant je peux donc me revoilà ! Voici un petit OS j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé que ce soit pour dire du bien ,ça fait hyper plaisir, ou pour critiquer ce que j'ai fait, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer ! Merci infiniment pour ceux qui vont me lire que ce soit parce qu'ils sont tombés par hasard dessus ou bien pour ceux qui me suivent !

Le dernier cours de la matinée venait de se terminer. Enfin. Etant donné que c'était mercredi, la journée l'était aussi. Les élèves se dirigeaient soit vers le self, soit dehors pour fumer et pour d'autres rentrer chez eux ou manger entre amis en ville.

Devant le self, un jeune homme blond attendait, Naruto Uzumaki. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans ses cheveux et faisait ressortir ses yeux qui avaient la couleur du ciel et sa peau celle des grains de sable. Il était habillé simplement avec un t-shirt noir, un jean, des converses noirs et son irrémédiable veste en cuir. Quand il vit la personne qu'il attendait arriver il sourit de toutes ses dents qui étaient parfaitement blanches et alignées entourées de jolies lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Son camarade, Sasuke Uchiha, était pratiquement l'inverse de lui la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, les cheveux noirs charbons et sa façon de s'habiller était loin d'être la même avec son pantalon à pinces beige, sa chemise blanche, ses mocassins noirs et son veston de la même couleur. On pouvait en effet se demander ce que c'est deux personnes avaient en communs car elles étaient totalement différentes, comme le jour et la nuit.

Ils allèrent manger ensemble avec les grands éclats de voix du jeune homme blond et les affirmations silencieuse de l'autre. Après s'être rempli la panse, les deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture du ténébreux afin de se rendre chez son camarade, comme chaque mercredi après-midi.

Une fois arrivé, ils enlevèrent leur chausssures et chausettes afin d'être plus à l'aise puis allèrent s'installer dans la chambre et regardèrent un petit film dans le lit histoire de se détendre de leur matinée. A la fin de ce moment télévisé, ils mettèrent de la musique et le blond proposa un massage au brun, qui avait fini sa journée par un court de deux heures de handball. Il accepta et enleva sa chemise afin d'avoir un massage en bon éduforme.

_Détends toi.. murmura doucement Naruto.

Sasuke le fite et le blond commença son massage avec une huile de tiaré. Il commença à défaire les tensions et malaxa les épaules de son ami afin qu'il se détende entièrement, il descendi le long de la colone vertébrale en poussant et massant les côtés pour descendre dans le bas du dos et enlevé les noeuds que son ami avait. Le masseur demanda à son patient de se retourner pour le masser à l'avant, ce-dernier se mit alors sur le dos et l'autre à cheval sur les hanches du brun. Il glissa doucement ces doigts de son visage en descendant dans son cou, passant sur ses bras et allant vers son torse qui se soulevait de façon régulière au rythme des fines caresses de ses fines caresses qui devienrent plus sensuelles quand il se mit à le griffer doucement au fur et à mesure de ses passages sur le haut de son corps et en faisant aller et venir de façon lente et précise son basin sur celui de l'autre.

Naruto abaissa son torse presque à toucher celui de Sasuke qui le voulait mais qui ne pouvait pas le dire subjuguer par les lèvres tentantes du blond qui s'ouvrait au fur et à mesure qui se rapprochait des siennes qui s'ouvraient au même rythme, jusqu'à ce que leur langue se touchent et s'entremêle afin de se dire sans mots qu'ils s'aimaient.

Les mots ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Leurs mains se perdaient soit dans leur cheveux soit sur le corps de l'autre afin de l'explorer encore une fois, mais ce n'était jamais assez, ils le redécouvraient toujours avec la même passion et la même envie que la première fois. Le blond se baissa et défit le bouton et descendit la braguette du pantalon à pince et se prit une bifle innatendu quand il l'enleva, le boxer avec. Il prit goulument en bouche le membre qui l'avait frappé et faisant de lent va et vient sur les plaintes de son amant car il n'allait pas assez vite. Naruto lappa le gland de Sasuke avant de la suçoter vivement le faisant hoqueter de plaisir. Pendant qu'il lui faisait une pipe il carresait l'entré de l'anus du brun tout en faisant entrer le sexe de son partenaire au plus profond de sa gorge et à ce moment entra son index à l'intérieur et joua avec la prostate du brun qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête tellement les sensations étaient fortes. Le massage l'ayant bien excité et bien éveillé ses sens, il sentait les choses avec plus de précision et cela n'en était que meilleur. Se sentant près à jouir il arrêta de deux tapes sur l'épaule le blond et l'embrassa tendrement avant de, à son tour, lui enlever son t-shirt, son jean et son boxer. L'homme à la peau doré avait un membre plus imposant que celui à la peau de porcelaine et il eu dû bien le lubrifier et ouvrir sa mâchoire au maximum afin de l'introduire entre ses fines lèvres. Il n'aimait pas suçer son partenaire mais il voulait lui faire plaisir et se faisait violence pour ne pas s'arrêter mais son amant l'arrêta car il le savait et le mit en position de levrette pour avoir un meilleur angle d'accès et une meilleure possibilité d'élan pour ses coups de rein. Il remit son index dans l'anus de son partenaire puis son majeur, la préparation ne faisait plus mal à Sasuke, les enleva pour faire place à son pénis qu'il insera doucement. Quand il sût que le brun n'aurait pas mal à ses aller-retour il n'y alla pas de main morte et alla vite et fort directement en malmenant la prostate de Sasuke à chaque fois, qui lui n'avait plus de voix à force de crier son plaisir, qui ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était, Naruto lui avait fait perdre pied, totalement. Le blond n'en menait pas large car l'anus de son amant était chaud et très serré donnant une très agréable pression à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait mais lui était pls reservé et ne laissait échappé que de petites râles de plaisir, la véritable preuve de son intense plaisir était la force de la pression qu'il utilisait pour tenir Sasuke au niveau de ses hanches. Les deux étaient aux bords de la jouissance et le blond allait de plus en plus vite, le brun criait de plus en plus fort. Ils jouirent ensemble et s'allongèrent à bout de forces mais heureux et se regardèrent afin de se dire sans mots qu'ils s'aimaient.

Les mots ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

On pouvait en effet se demander ce que c'est deux personnes avaient en communs car elles étaient totalement différentes, comme le jour et la nuit.

La réponse ? L'amour.


End file.
